Attack of the Cybermen (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|200px|In der Kanalisation Londons tut sich etwas Attack of the Cybermen ist die 138. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 22. Staffel. Teil 1 Auf der Erde im Jahr 1985: In der Kanalisation von London stoßen zwei Kanalarbeiter auf eine Mauer, die in keinem Plan verzeichnet ist. Kurz darauf werden die beiden von unbekannten Angreifern überwältigt. thumb|200px|left|Der Docor und Peri diskutieren In der TARDIS ist der Doctor mit der Reparatur des Chamäleon-Schaltkreises beschäftigt. Peri Brown ist derweil noch immer um den Geisteszustand des Doctos besorgt, der ihr nach seiner Regeneration und den Abenteuern auf Jaconda noch recht instabil erscheint. Der Doctor weist dies von sich. Auf der Erde hat Gustave Lytton drei Männer - Joe Payne, Charles Griffiths und Vincent Russell - angeheuert und plant einen Diamantenraub. Er ahnt nicht, dass Russell ein Poizist im Undercover-Einsatz ist. Lytton eröffnet der Gruppe, dass er durch die Kanalisation zum Ziel kommen will. Offenbar hat er sich schon für den Zugang entschieden: ein Einstieg in einer Garage. Ohne dass die anderen es merken, öffnet er einen Metallschrank, in dem sich eine Schalttafel befindet, die Lytton bedient. thumb|200px|Die TARDIS tarnt sich Die TARDIS begegnet derweil dem Halleyschen Kometen und der Doctor wählt die Erde des Jahres 1985 als Landeziel aus. Da bemerkt Peri ein seltsames Geräusch und der Doctor identifiziert es als intergalaktisches Notsignal, das tatsächlich von der Erde dieser Zeit kommt. Sie landen in der 76 Totter's Lane und die TARDIS nimmt die Gestalt eines alten hübsch verzierten Kachelofens an. Sie machen sich auf, die Quelle des Notsignals zu finden, doch scheinbar führt es sie immer wieder in die Irre. Unbemerkt werden sie dabei die ganze Zeit von zwei Polizisten verfolgt. Lytton und seine Männer haben in der Kanalisation das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Payne sieht nach dem rechten und wird angegriffen, während die anderen weiter arbeiten. Zurück in der TARDIS lokalisiert der Doctor die genauen Koordinaten des Notsignals und materialisiert die TARDIS (diesmal als Orgel) an der Stelle, an der Lytton und seine Männer in die Kanalisation stiegen. Der Doctor identifiziert den Schrank als Quelle des Signal, kann ihn jedoch nicht öffnen. Der Doctor und Peri begeben sich nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit den zwei schweigsamen Polizisten in die Kanalisation hinab. thumb|200px|left|Gefangene der Cybermen Lytton, Russell und Griffiths sind nun an der Wand angelangt, die bereits den Kanalarbeitern auffiel. Da nähert sich ihnen ein Unbekannter: es handelt sich um einen Cyberman. In Panik schießt Giffiths auf ihn, da öffnet sich eben jene auffällige Wand und mehrere Cybermen erscheinen. Lytton stellt sich ihnen sofort als Gefangener zur Verfügung. Griffiths wird überwältigt, Russell gelingt die Flucht. Von den Schüssen und Giffiths Schrei alarmiert, suchen der Doctor und Peri in den Tunneln nach der richtigen Stelle. Dabei stoßen sie auf Paynes Leiche. Der Doctor nimmt dessen Waffe an sich und will trotzt Peris Einwänden nach dem oder den Tätern suchen. Lytton und Giffiths werden in die unterirdische Basis der Cybermen gebracht. Dort befinden sich Polizisten und Kanalarbeiter in Cyber-Wandlungseinheiten, bereits mit Cyber-Technologie ausgestattet. Der Cyber-Leader stellt die Gefangenen zur Rede und Lytton enttarnt sich als Zeitreisender, der von einem Schiff auf der Rückseite des Mondes weiß. Bereits seit einiger Zeit hat er die Funksignale der Cybermen abgehört und weiß, was sie planen. Er besteht darauf, den Cyber-Controller zu sprechen, den er auf dem Planeten Telos vermutet. thumb|200px|Die Gefangenen der Cybermen auf Telos Telos im 25. Jahrhundert. Auf der Planentenoberfläche schuften menschliche Sklaven für die wieder erweckten Cybermen. Zwei von ihnen - Eregous Bates und Lintus Stratton - gelingt die Flucht. Sie wollen den Planeten unbedingt verlassen, da er von den Cybermen mit Sprengstoff vermient wurde. Dazu benötigen sie jedoch ihr Schiff, dass sich in der Gewalt der Cybermen befindet. Sie planen, einen der Cybermen-Wachen außer Gefecht zu setzen und seinen Kopf zu benutzen, um sich in die Cyber-Kontroll-Basis zu schmuggeln. Dort weiß der Controller bereits von der Flucht der beiden. Auf der Erde treffen der Doctor und Peri in der Kanalisation auf Russell. Dieser misstraut den beiden, kann jedoch überwältigt werden. Er berichtet dem Doctor, dass sein Auftrag war, Gustave Lytton zu überwachen. Der Doctor erinnert sich an Lytton (Resurrection of the Daleks) und ist mehr als besorgt. Die drei wollen zur TARDIS zurück kehren, ohne zu ahnen, dass die Cybermen sie bereits entdeckt haben und nach ihnen suchen. Es gelingt ihnen, eine Wache, die ihnen dicht auf den Fersen ist, mit einer Schall-Lanze auszuschalten und ein Cyber-Gewehr an sich zu nehmen. Derweil wird dem Cyber-Leader eine Zeitanomalie gemeldet. Er gibt den Befehl, diese genauestens zu untersuchen. Lytton und Griffiths sollen zum Raumschiff gebracht und die Basis versiegelt werden. thumb|200px|left|Peri umringt von CybermenSie entdecken die überwältigte Cyber-Wache und Lytton identifiziert die Schall-Lanze als außerirdische Technologie, was die Zeit-Verzerrung erklärt. Auch kann er sich denken, dass es sich um den Doctor handelt. Der Cyber-Leader sieht die Chance, den Feind der Cybermen endlich auszuschalten. Der Doctor, Peri und Russell betreten die TARDIS und werden sogleich von bereits anwesenden Cybermen angegriffen. Russell wird getötet, der Cyber-Leader betritt mit Lytton und Griffiths die TARDIS, während Peri von mehreren Cybermen attackiert wird. Teil 2 Der Doctor bietet seine Kooperation an, um Peri zu retten. Er ist überrascht zu erfahren, dass der Cyber-Controller noch am Leben ist und die Cybermen nun offenbar in der Zeit reisen können. Er programmiert einen Kurs nach Telos. Dort ist es Bates und Stratton gelungen, einen Cyberman zu überwältigen und seinen Kopf in Besitz zu nehmen. Stratton soll diesen nun aufsetzen, während Bates den Gefangenen spielt. In der Kontroll-Basis erkennt der Cyber-Controller, dass der Doctor heimlich ein Signal an die Time Lords aktiviert hat. In der TARDIS unterrichtet Lytton den Doctor darüber, dass die Cybermen auf Telos ein Zeitschiff in ihren Besitz bringen konnten und so zur Erde kamen. Mit der TARDIS haben sie nun zwei Schiffe, um die Galaxis zu erobern. Der Doctor versucht, die Zielkoordinaten der TARDIS zu verändern. Zu diesem Zweck gibt ihm Lytton die Schall-Lanze zurück, die er in der Kanalisation an sich genommen hatte. Kurz darauf wird der Doctor zum Cyber-Leader gebracht, der ihn zwingt, dass Signal an die Time Lords abzustellen. thumb|left|200px|In der Cyber-Grabanlage Die TARDIS materialisiert auf Telos, jedoch nicht in der Cyber-Kontroll-Basis, sondern aufgrund der Manipulation des Doctors tief unter der Planetenoberfläche, in den Grabanlagen der Cybermen. Sie werden von einem wieder erwachten Cybermen angegriffen, wobei Lytton, Griffiths und Peri die Flucht gelingt. Der Doctor wird jedoch fest genommen und in die Kontroll-Basis gebracht. Der Cyber-Controller gibt den Befehl, auch die TARDIS in die Basis zu bringen. Peri wird erneut von einem Cyberman angegriffen, da kommen ihr jedoch zwei humanoide Fremde zu Hilfe und bringen sie fort. Lytton und Griffiths haben sich noch tiefer hinunter begeben und treffen auf weitere Vertreter dieser Spezies, die sich als letzte Überlebende Cryonen entpuppen. Lytton klärt Griffiths darüber auf, dass es die ganze Zeit sein Ziel war, nach Telos zu kommen und den Cryonen im Kampf gegen die Cybermen zu helfen. Griffiths wird überredet, Lytton und die Cryonen zu unterstützen. thumb|200px|Der Doctor und Flast Der Doctor wird in eine der Kühlkammern gesperrt, wo er Flast begegnet, die bereits seit einiger Zeit in der Gewalt der Cybermen ist. Sie berichtet von den Plänen ihrer Feinde: die Cybermen wollen den Lauf der Geschichte ändern. Durch eine Explosion wollen sie in der Vergangenheit die Flugbahn des Halleyschen Kometen beeinflussen, so dass dieser im Jahr 1985 mit der Erde kollidiert. So würde es nicht zu der Zerstörung des Heimatplaneten der Cybermen kommen, die einst vom Ersten Doctor ausgelöst wurde (The Tenth Planet). An der Planetenoberfläche treffen Lytton und Griffiths auf Bates und Stratton. Sie schließen sich zusammen, um das bald eintreffende Zeitschiff mit den übrigen Cybermen von der Erde zu entern. Sie begeben sich in die Kontroll-Basis, Lytton wird jedoch von den Cybermen gefangen genommen. Peri wird derweil von den Cryonen über die Pläne der Cybermen aufgeklärt und erfährt, dass Lytton auf ihrer Seite ist. Sie bittet ihre Retter, den Doctor zu befreien, da dieser ihnen helfen könnte. Dem Doctor und Flast gelingt es mit Hilfe des hochexplosiven Minerals Vastial und der Schall-Lanze, die Wache vor der Kühlkammer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der Doctor flieht, während Flast in der Kühlkammer bleibt und die Entzündung des gesamtes Vastial-Vorrates plant, um somit die Cybermen endgültig zu zerstören. Im Kontrollraum der Basis wird die Flucht des Doctors schnell entdeckt. Eine Cyber-Wache zwingt Flast, den Kühlraum zu verlassen, woraufhin sie umkommt. Als das Zeitschiff oberhalb der Basis landet, sind Bates, Stratton und Griffiths bereit, dass Schiff zu entern. Sie werden jedoch von den ankommenden Cybermen getötet. Der Doctor trifft auf Peri und die übrigen Cryonen. Sie unterrichten ihn darüber, dass sie die TARDIS eher zerstören, als dass die Cybermen noch ein weiteres Zeitschiff in ihrem besitz haben. Um die Bewacher der TARDIS heraus zu locken, aktiviert der Doctor das Notsignal eines toten Cyberman. Die Wachen verlassen das Schiff und können von den Cryonen unschädlich gemacht werden. thumb|200px|left|Showdown im KontrollraumPeri berichtet dem Doctor, dass Lytton für die Cryonen arbeitete, woraufhin sich die beiden mit der TARDIS in den Kontrollraum begeben, um Lytton zu retten. Dieser ist jedoch bereits fast zu einem vollständigen Cyberman umgewandelt. Der Doctor entschuldigt sich bei Lytton, doch dieser bittet um seinen Tod, da der Prozess nicht mehr umkehrbar ist. Da erscheint der Cyber-Controller. Der Doctor kann Lytton ein Werkzeug zustecken, womit dieser den Controller verletzt. Der Doctor ergreift dessen Cyber-Gewehr und tötet ihn endgültig. Für Lytton kann er jedoch nichts mehr tun. Die TARDIS dematerialisiert sich, als die gesamte Cyber-Kontroll-Basis durch das von Flast entzündete Vastial explodiert. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben